There is known a substrate processing system equipped with a single-sheet type substrate processing apparatus. As one of this kind of system, there is a substrate processing apparatus having a function of removing a film on a peripheral portion of a substrate by supplying a processing liquid onto the peripheral portion of the substrate from a nozzle while holding the substrate having a film formed on a surface thereof and rotating the substrate around a vertical axis. In Patent Document 1, an imaging unit is provided in the substrate processing system, and an image of the peripheral portion of the substrate processed by the substrate processing apparatus is obtained. Based on the image, it is determined whether the film on the peripheral portion of the substrate is appropriately removed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-168429
The technique of Patent Document 1, however, merely describes a method of determination on a film removal in a single maintenance operation but does not disclose any management method in operating the substrate processing apparatus for a long term period.